


In A World Without Pokémon

by Rollingkid023



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Cultural refrences, Multi, Parental Guidence, crude language, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: This tells the story of three different groups all living in various countries where Pokémon is only a videogame.Green will be referred to as Blue in this Fanfic.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what it would be like for our lovely Pokémon friends to see a world without Pokémon still manages to go strong.

A Pink Portal, leading to a world where peace is scattered rather than put together like a nice little puzzle. It flew over Ethan, Lyra, and Silver. They weren't sure of what to do until it was too late.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T WE RUN!?" Yelled Silver.

"Look you're sparkling now!" Replied Lyra.

"It's just like my first drawing over again."

"Nah, it was more Shoujo like." Said Ethan. "Also people are starring..."

"Konnichi'wa, I'm Honda Kiku, Is something wrong?" Japan, asked that question. Silver didn't want to answer. Ethan couldn't think of a way to answer. Lyra said, 

"Where are we?"

"You are in Kyoto, Kyoto Prefecture."

Lyra told Japan of what their troubles were and were granted immense hospitality. Japan said that they could live with him. So they went to his home. Unknown to them, there was more people coming...what does fate have in store for our friends?

 


	2. Second Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our second trio has arrived in New York City.

Hilda, Hilbert, and N were battling each other in a battle royale format.   
"Losing doesn't do anyone good!" said Hilda. Hilbert himself could only look up at the sky to notice something weird. N approached him. He asked what was going on in the sky that caught his attention. Before he could say a word, a pink portal, the same that trapped our first trio in Japan.  
Now they we're in New York City. The lights bothered Hilbert's eyes so he covered them with his hat. "It's nighttime, if you want no light in yo face, get the hell out of the Big Apple," said a local. But Hilbert didn't reply to anything the local said. Instead he approached N and said softly,  
"We don't have a place to stay do we?"  
"We could find cheap apartments."  
"Look! We have enough money to buy an apartment around here!" Hilda exclaimed with excitement. So she lead them to the apartment where they'd be living in. Sure it was only temporary but Hilbert started crying. He felt homesick. He yelled,  
"Why!? It feels too close to home dammit! Ah!" N slowly reached his arms around Hilbert's body and told him,  
"I agree, but we have no idea why we're here or how we're gonna get home. But both of you, I want you guys to know that I'll take care of you, protect you, and love you." Hilbert slid closer to N and had a huge smile on his face and hugged him back. Hilda smiled.  
"We'll get home somehow."

**Author's Note:**

> Rated PG13 due to Mild Violence Crude language. You must have a basic understanding of Japanese culture in order to fully get the fic.


End file.
